Computers include various software and hardware components that are prone to failure. Such failures can temporarily or permanently affect the computer's performance and functional capabilities. For example, computer failures can result in lost or corrupted data, a reduced ability to process information, a reduced ability to store and retrieve data from memory, memory leaks, and other problems.